Digimon World: Next Order
- |japname=Digimon World -next 0rder- |image= |developer= |publisher= |series='' '' |designer= |engine= |version= |released=(Ja:) March 17, 2016 (PS Vita) (Ja:) February 26, 2017 (PS4) (PAL:) January 27, 2017 (NA:) January 31, 2017 |genre=RPG |modes= |ratings=E10+ |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} -|Dejimon Wārudo -Nekusuto Ōdā-|"Digimon World -next 0rder-"}}"0rder" is spelled as "Ørder" in , September 2015 and October 2015 issues. is a ''Digimon video game for the . It is part of the series. It was announced at TGS 2016 that the game would be receiving an enhanced port to the set to release in early 2017 for North America and Europe as both a physical retail release and a digital download."Digimon World: Next Order coming west for PS4 in early 2017" by Sal Romano. Gematsu. 2016-09-15. In the Western releases, this game features an English dub after its predecessor in the franchise, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, did not. The changes made to International versions were then released back in Japan as a version titled - |Dejimon Wārudo -Nekusuto Ōdā- Intānashonaru Edishon}}. Plot The game's story centers around two potential main characters: Japanese third-year high school students and Shiki. The was once a passionate Digimon fan in their youth, even becoming runner-up in a national tournament, but has since become more concerned with adolescent life and wondering about their future. They are transported to the Digital World, where they meet their Digimon partners, and , and deal with the threat of . They are joined on their journey by fellow tournament participants Kouta Hirose and Himari Oofuchi, whose are partnered to Yukimura and Rikka respectively. Gameplay ''Digimon World: Next Order is an open world role-playing game. Its gameplay is similar to that of Digimon World and Re:Digitize, but with the addition of a second Digimon partner. The player navigates the world while raising two Digimon simultaneously. Battles take place using an AI battle system, with the Digimon fighting automatically and the player issuing strategic commands to them Characters Version differences In its Western release and International Edition, changes were made to the original game, which include the following; *Enhanced visuals *Updated game balance *12 new Digimon: ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Boltmon, MarineAngemon, Darkdramon, Chaosmon, EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Justimon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Piedmon and Boltboutamon. *30 new quests *Agunimon no longer digivolves into Susanoomon, as Susanoomon is now an Ultra level Digimon, instead of a Mega level Digimon, and DNA Digivolves from EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. *All DLC in the original version is included in the base game. *Multiple digivolutions were changed, for example - Shoutmon and Gumdramon can now digivolve into other Champion Digimon, rather than just OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon - whilst Mega versions of the latter were also added, digivolving from AeroVeedramon and Rapidmon (Gold) and Megadramon and Taomon respectfully. *New difficulty modes were added, with "easy" being the original versions difficulty, with "normal" and "hard" also being added. The difficulty only effects the amount of stats gained during training, gaining only half on normal and a quarter on hard, battles being the same no matter the difficulty. Enemy Digimons stats were also increased. *Most digivolution conditions were changed to be much higher. *Storyline prosperity rates were increased, the Vita version needing only 40 to reach the ending - with the International edition needing 100. Despite adding in more Digimon to recruit, both versions max out at 200, with Digimon in the International Edition giving less prosperity points. *Leomon and GrapLeomon's roles in the City were swapped, giving access to the Digivolution Dojo earlier. *Digimon that extend life no longer extend them to 99 days, instead adding a few hours meaning Digimon can no longer be immortal. *A glitch in the PS Vita version makes it so that if not recruiting ShineGreymon before the game is complete, it can no longer be recruited. This was fixed in the re-release, and ShineGreymon will be where Leomon was if not recruited before completing the game. Cards Credits *Character design: , September 2015 issue. *Producer (Original Version): Takayuki Shindo *Producer (International Edition): Kazumasa Habu Cast Japanese American English List of obtainable Digimon Preview PV1= |-| PV2= |-| PV3= |-| PV4= |-| Eir Aoi Comment= |-| Agumon+Gabumon Evolutions= |-| Gameplay sample= |-| Meicoomon DLC sample= |-| Chinese trailer= |-| TGS 2016 trailer= |-| Other Notes episode 2.https://twitter.com/hiro_yzq/status/985834639330717696 }} Credits and external links *Bandai Namco Entertainment Official Site *Digimon Game Twitter *Online Manual Notes and references Category:Digimon World: Next Order Category:Games Category:2016 Video Games Category:2017 Video Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games